Racing Forward
by MissVega
Summary: Crossover. Fast and the Furious meets Gone in 60 Seconds. Sarah 'Sway' Wayland meets Dominic Toretto's World.


**Well, this is my first ever fan fiction. I'm not much of a writer either, but I had this idea in my head that just wouldn't go away. A Crossover between The Fast the the Furious and Gone in 60 Seconds. I don't know where I'll end up. I guess I'll just go with the flow. I will also possibly chop and change this first chapter alot. I promise to make it obvious when I have done so. Comments welcome.   
Regards MissVega.**

_Title: _Racing Forward (title still in debate) Rated R _Disclaimer: _Only in my dreams would any of these chartacters belong to me and most of the time even then I dream that I have to give me back sigh. This story is written with respect for the people who created this brilliant characters. 

The speed. The adrenalin. The flames. The heat. The pain. The scream. It was always the same. 

Sarah 'Sway' Wayland woke with a start, the scream in her dream blending into her high pitch alarm. 

"Fuck", said quietly and slowly. 

During the confusion of realising she was back to reality, and far away from the terror of her dream, the blonde goddess lunged for the bedside table, sending the alarm clock hurtling from it, ceasing the irritating scream.. noise. 

"Fuck", flopping on her back again, hands bracing her head in a hope to cease the thump rattling around in her head. 

Mental note, free alcohol from the regulars at the bar is all well and good, but argh. She didn't even bother finishing the thought. Have to get up. Creeping open her eyes, the sun shone through the open curtains in all its glory. 

"Fuck", with little effort one arm reached across and by feel found the sunglasses she desired. 

The Charger. The single thought was all the incentive she needed to raise. She sat up running her porcelain hand through her dreaded hair fusing the task together with pulling on her overalls. With sunglasses shielding her eyes from the morning sun, her final thought forwarded her onto the day ahead, must work on The Charger. 

That very same morning sun warmed his room. Dominic Toretto, with sheets in disarray plunged his face into his pillow, trying with all his might to ignore what the sun was telling him, the day had begun. In an unconscious movement he reached over to the right side of the bed. 

"Letty" the low tired grumbled words eased from his mouth. He felt nothing. His eyes snapped open. 

"Letty?" confusion crossed his face. 

Sitting up, bed sheet tumbling to around his waist, the sun warming his dark skin. He ran his hand over his shaved head as he let his mind contemplate the thought of the girl missing from his side. Realisation hit shortly after. 

"Damn it Letty", his muscles and entire body tightened, she'd gone again and he knew it. 

No more Letty. He wasn't going to let that girl take him for granted and then run off to Vince when she wanted a change. 

"No more". He said it a loud in a hope to reaffirm it in him self. 

An emptiness stabbed him in the stomach and with that he tumbled back on the bed rolling over, his back to the window shunning away the day, and tired to sleep once again. Letty hadn't looked at him the same since the accident. She said it hadn't felt right to go, and she was right. As much as he hated to think of it, he had become more and more alone. His sister Mia had married and found a new and happy life with Brian, he let out a chuckle at the thought, which surprised him after all Brain had put him through. The chuckle turned to an almost angry grunt, as a rolled over once again burying himself more into the covers. 

Vince, his friend since grade three, had followed Letty to Mexico after the fiasco. I never followed, but you always came back, was his last thought as he finally drifted off. Letty had been the last thing that kept him from being so alone since the team had broken up. As his drifting thoughts turned to dreams, his lips mouthed the words "no more" one last time. 

Her arse stuck out and one leg hung off the ground as Sway lent into the engine of the black 1969 Dodge Charger beauty. As she worked, she smiled at how lucky and ironical it was to have such a beauty in her possession. 

From boosting cars to buying something impounded by the police. She did everything she could to stifle the laughter that fell from her lips, just at the thought. The charger had been a wreck when she found it. At first glance the body seemed unrepairable, but once popping the hood. 

"A ten second car", the charger had owned her. Belonged to a street racer was all the cop had said. It had seemed so familiar when she saw it. It was a constant reminder of her days as a child when she'd sneak into the track and watch the cars scream by. 

Scream. She shook her head at the thought, leaned back from the engine, whacking her head on the underside of the bonnet. 

"Damn it Sway", she grasped the back of her head as her words muttered into cursing. 

She still occasionally had the dreams, of the day a thousand years ago when she had seen the man burn alive in his car at the track, she couldn't visualise much except for the boy of similar age to herself screaming at the sight of the car going into flames. His pain. She hadn't gone back. 

She stepped back from the charger, and her eyes soaked it in. When ever she wasn't working at the bar, she put all her energy into working on it. Kept her mind busy from thoughts of Memphis and the gang, and the days of blue, yellow, red, all the ladies. She'd lost her job at the garage since they discovered her days of boosting cars. With that kind of resume no matter how good a mechanic you are, they just don't want to hire. Thoughts of Memphis clouded her thoughts again, her last love, he liked the chase. She was his real life Ellenore, a temptation he couldn't resist. Once caught, the challenge was over and he moved on. 

"You'll never leave me will you baby", she took in the sight of the Charger once more, and moved in to work again, letting memories of the past drift away. 

The speed. The adrenalin. The flames. The heat. The pain. The scream. It was always the same. 

"Nnnaaaaargh", Dom lashed out in anger, all his pain showing in the movement, sitting up still living in the dream. Coming alive, he rose from his bed as if trying to run toward the car in his dream. Snapping out of it. 

"Fuck, get out of my head", every word rumbling from his chest. He stopped, breathed deeply, calming himself. Dragging the remain sheet that clung to his sweat lathered body, he walked the few steps to the bathroom. As he let the sheet drop, simultaneously turning on the cold water of the shower, roughly rubbing his shaved again, in a what had become a mannerism. He tried to push away the thoughts of his father in his dreams. Stepping into the shower and letting the cool water wash away all thoughts of Letty, the team, Brian and Mia, his fathers old Dodge Charger, and his father. 

Gotta race. The one thing when being alone was his choice. Those ten seconds of, "freedom". A smile washed across his face. 

He hadn't been out of the game for long. Just laid low for a while, never feeling the pull for the race after his stupid scheme, that truck, and Johnny Tran had almost killed them all. It was time. He'd spent his time in the garage keeping his 1995 Toyota Supra Turbo up to speed. Quarter mile in eleven seconds, zero to sixty in 4.4 seconds. He could go back, and will. 

"Let's remind them who you are", his smile turned into a rumbling laugh, as he thought of the racers faces when he showed up at the Drive-in tonight. 

As he stepped out of the shower, letting the remaining water run from his skin before he grabbed a towel, he continued to laugh as he though about it. The street racers may have a new hang out, but they are still the same racers. 

"Dominic Toretto is back". 

Easing into the Charger, the leather seats warm against her back, Sway licked her lips. She took her time, enjoying the feel of the steering wheel in her hands, adjusting the rear vision mirror, turning the key in the ignition, stepping on the gas. As soon the as the low rumble of the car came to life, her eyes light up as if she was seeing life being created. 

"Yeaaah Baby", her voice crackling with pleasure as she purred along with the car. 

You're to beautiful to keep to myself. The charger was finally complete after all her work, and like hell she wasn't going to share this with the world. Not just any world would do, a world that would appreciate her car as the beauty that she is. 

Sway was well known for her mechanical abilities amongst the underdogs, and had many an amateur street racer approach her for help. The big guns looked after themselves, but the small guys, they needed assistance. She didn't mind dishing out advise and often took pity on the beginners. All the while they would rave on about the street races they had seen, and about cops almost catching them, and as they did the occasional name would slip though. A Toretto here, a Hector there, and of course they always mentioned the hang out, the Drive-in. 

"What you think you think baby? Dinner and a movie?", the Charger rumbled in reply. 


End file.
